


Where Dreams Are Born

by Kurtswish



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtswish/pseuds/Kurtswish
Summary: Kurt Hummel always dreamed of New York, but reality doesn’t quite live up to his expectations. One impulsive decision could change it all. Thank you to Dblmalfunction and Buttonsandbows5 for being great betas! This story os complete and will post daily for the next few days Enjoy your quarantine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

The car made its way slowly through the street. A chorus of horns the only music as Kurt stared out the window watching the city of his dreams pass by. For years he dreamed of walking those streets, navigating his way through the webwork of tunnels underneath them. He never imagined he would only get to glimpse them from out the window of a town car, seeing them but never fully experiencing them. He couldn’t understand why everything felt so wrong when it should really be the best time of his life.

He glanced over at his companion feeling bitterness rising up in him. She fussed with the planner in her hand, making decisions about his day, his life, without once speaking to consult him. Kurt shook his head, trying to shake away his churlish feelings; in actuality Mrs. Bryant was a kind woman and he knew she was only doing her job. He just couldn’t help but think that his life would be  _ more _ if she wasn’t in it. He watched as she raised a shaky hand and touched her forehead, closing her eyes. The less bitter part of him wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It wasn’t until they were pulling up outside their building that he found out. 

“Dear, I’m afraid you are going to have to order takeout for supper. I’m not feeling my best,” she told him, still running her hand across her forehead, smoothing the wrinkles it found there before sweeping her short grey hair back. 

“Is there anything I can do?” He asked feeling sorry for her despite his earlier thoughts.

She smiled weakly at him, “No dear, you have far too much to do this week to chance getting sick from me. Besides, I am old enough to take care of myself.”

_ And I’m not?  _ thought Kurt, his resentment rising again. The feeling didn’t abate as he moodily flipped through the stack of menus she handed him before she retreated to her room. It ate at his stomach, taking away his hunger. He stared at her door, hearing her parting words repeat in his brain, “I will see you in the morning. Now remember to lock the door again once your food arrives, and turn off the lights before you go to bed.” He hated how she treated him like a kid, how she kept him from enjoying the city the way it was meant to be enjoyed. Since he was a child he had longed to immerse himself in New York City, to drown himself in the culture and vibrancy of it. It was a city to be lived in fully, not merely seen through a car window between destinations. There were parks beckoning to him to walk their lengths, restaurants and cafes to be savoured, and stores, galleries and museums to be explored. Times Square called to be spun around in it, his neck straining back as he tried to take it all in at once. And yet Kurt was shuffled from one building to the next, denied even the basic taste of New York life. He couldn’t help but wonder if it would have been better to come here a penniless student, unable to afford the finer things the city offered, but at least able to experience the city itself.  _ At this rate,  _ he thought,  _ I might as well have just stayed in Ohio.  _

He glanced again at the door to Mrs. Bryant’s room and made a decision. He may regret it in the morning but he was going to live his life tonight. He grabbed his wallet, phone, and Mrs Bryant’s keys and walked out the door without a backwards glance. 

Kurt hurried past the doorman, thankful he was busy with someone and not about to notice his escape. He wasn’t sure if he would call Mrs. Bryant but wasn’t ready to find out. Once on the sidewalk outside the building he let himself look around. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but at that moment the destination didn’t matter. He just walked the streets, for the first time fully taking in the sights and sounds the city offered. Eventually he knew he needed a plan; this may be his only opportunity to see the city without the buffer of a car window. He needed to decide what to see first. Times Square. He wanted to stand in the middle and take in the lights and sounds of the city. He wanted to see the advertisements flashing before his eyes. He wanted to be able to recognize only celebrities looking down on him. Before that, though, he needed a dose of caffeine as it had been a long, hard day. 

He pushed the door open to a coffee shop that was lively and bustling, unlike any he had visited in Ohio. Conversations bloomed around the small space, punctuated by laughter and the sound of the coffee machines working. As he stood in line he took in the many occupants. By the window a group of older ladies huddled together, laughing, dressed to the nines, obviously ready to go out for a night at the theatre or maybe a gala. Kurt’s heart clenched at the thought of poor Mrs. Bryant stuck back at the apartment, sick. He wondered if maybe she missed going out and living New York as much as he longed for it. A shout drew his attention to the back corner of the shop. A group of teenage boys were laughing as one of their friends picked himself up off the floor. They were dressed in some sort of uniform, private school maybe. Kurt resisted the urge to draw in on himself. Packs of teenage boys still made him more uncomfortable than he would like to admit. Instead, he held his head up high pretending to examine the menu overhead as if he didn't already know what he wanted. As he waited for his coffee he couldn't help stealing glances over at the group. They were cute, and it couldn't hurt to look. They seemed to be teasing the boy who he first saw sprawled on the floor; it didn’t seem malicious, but the boy blushed as he laughed along with them. 

Kurt took the time between glances to enter ‘Times Square’ into his phone, ready for it to map out his route. His coffee in hand, he headed out the door and began the program to help him find his way. He stood there and waited for it to load, and waited- and waited. He couldn't move, had no way of knowing which way to head until the stupid program would finally tell him. It felt like an eternity waiting against the window as the little lines chased each other around in a circle on his screen and nothing else happened. He looked around in vain hoping maybe there would be a sign telling him where to go.

He growled out in frustration ready just to head back to the apartment and hoping he could backtrack his way there since his GPS apparently wasn’t in the mood to help. A nervous chuckle drew his attention to the side where the boy from the coffee shop was standing beside him, a blush fading away. 

“You look like you could use some help,” he said. 

Kurt really looked at him, dressed in his uniform, fitted blue pants, white shirt, plaid tie in blues greys and greens, and a grey cardigan with some sort of logo on the chest. His dark hair was slicked back clearly showing off his expressive hazel eyes. 

“Um- my stupid GPS won't connect- just trying to make my way to Times Square. Could you point the way, please?” he asked, blushing at the breathless quality of his voice. 

He couldn’t help it; it wasn't often that cute, young men actually approached to talk to him. 

His smile was dazzling when he answered back, “I love Times Square. There is something truly magical about it. I could do better than pointing the way- I could show you- if you want.”

Suddenly it felt like a set up, cute guys don’t offer him help, it was more likely that his friends were lying in wait to beat him up- there were surely dumpsters around. It would be a change of pace to be thrown in a dumpster in New York, at least the trash would be more eclectic. It wouldn’t come to that though, Kurt wouldn’t let it.

“That’s okay, if you can just point me in the right direction I can find my own way. I wouldn’t want to take you from your friends,” Kurt told him, looking away.

“Of course I can do that, it’s just- it’s not everyday I have the opportunity to help a cute guy out. I promise I have nothing but the best of intentions at heart.”

_ A cute guy?  _ Kurt played with the phrase in his mind, it couldn’t possibly be what he thought it was.

“I don’t know you,” he managed.

The boy smiled again, “I’m Blaine, Blaine Anderson.”

Kurt couldn't hold in his laugh. “I still don’t know you. This is New York, I have watched enough SVU to know that you don’t just take off with a guy you just met, no matter how cute and charming he may be.”

“Trust me, the last thing I want is for Elliot and Olivia to have yet another case on their hands. They are overworked as it is,” Blaine said with a small laugh shaking his head. “Which is why I would love to show you around, you know, to keep you safe. You are obviously not from around here, I wouldn’t want you to unwittingly wander into the wrong neighborhood. Think of Benson and Stabler.”

Kurt bit his lip. He didn’t know what to do. 

“I don’t know-”

“Send my picture to a friend, let them know what we are going to do. Tell them my name, whatever you need to make you feel safe. I promise I don’t have anything but the best of intentions.”

Kurt looked at him, he looked so earnest and sweet looking up at him through his eyelashes and Kurt felt bad for doubting him. 

He sighed, “Okay, you win.”

Blaine’s smile was disarming. “Great- text away and we can be off.”

Kurt took his picture and sent it to Mercedes with as short an explanation as he could.

**This is Blaine Anderson. He is showing me Times Square. I’ll explain everything in the morning. DON'T call my dad! I owe you!**

When his phone was back in his pocket he turned back to Blaine. 

“All right, lead the way.”

“You know,” Blaine said, “I still don’t know your name. I could be the real one in trouble here.”

“I’m Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine led the way to the subway station, clearly sure of his movements. Kurt followed, still not confident that this wasn’t all some elaborate joke. 

“Do you have a metrocard?” Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head, “I haven’t had a use for one, honestly.”

“How long are you here for?” Blaine asked.

“Indefinitely,” Kurt said feeling strangely excited. 

Blaine’s answering smile as he paid for Kurt’s pass held him enthralled so he couldn’t even object.

Only once they were through the turnstile did he say, “You really shouldn’t have Blaine, I don’t know how much I will be able to use it.”

“You’re living here now, making your trek out into the world; you will use it.”

Kurt didn’t want to object. As he followed Blaine to the platform he couldn’t help looking around at all the people.  _ They are doing it, they are really living the New York life,  _ he thought. Then it hit him,  _ now I am, too.  _ A smile blossomed on his face, and he turned to see Blaine watching him. Before he could make an excuse the train blew its way into the station, and he could feel his pulse pick up with its appearance. 

“This is us,” Blaine said, surprising him by taking his hand and gently pulling him onto the train. It was full, and they stood together gripping a pole between them. Blaine chuckled not unkindly when Kurt stumbled as the train departed. 

“It takes a little getting used to. I’m sure in no time you will be a master at riding the subway.”

“I hope so,” Kurt replied, hoping more that he had the opportunity to master it than anything. 

“So-” Blaine began, “how long have you been in New York?”

“Long enough for it to be embarrassing for this to be my first time on the subway. My dad- my dad is just very overprotective . He never used to be, but moving to New York was a bit much for him I guess,” Kurt told him. 

“So why did you move here? Work, or do you have family here?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt wasn’t sure what made him do it. He could have been honest, but he wasn’t sure if he could trust Blaine not to say anything. He figured a half truth to a stranger couldn’t hurt. 

“It was work,” he said. 

“Maybe it’s different for me because we had family that already lived here,” Blaine said with a shrug. 

“You mean you’re not originally from New York?” Kurt asked, curious. 

Blaine laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, “No, I’ve lived here a couple of years. When my parents split, my mom- she didn’t want to stay in Ohio anymore, and my aunt offered us a place to stay and partnership in a bakery she was opening up. She said it was a great place for a new start- for both of us.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Kurt asked, side-eyeing the boy beside him. “You can’t be from  _ Ohio _ .” Kurt spat the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth. 

Blaine looked offended, “I’m not kidding actually. Is it beneath you to be helped by a simple Ohioan?”

“Oh no, that’s not it,” Kurt hurried to say. “ _ I’m  _ from Ohio, too. It just seemed like too weird a coincidence. I’m having a hard enough time believing this isn’t an elaborate joke- I’m sorry.”

Blaine’s scowl melted away. “No, I’m sorry. I can see how that would be a little freaky. I guess this is what they mean when they say the world is- you know- small.” Blaine chuckled and looked away. “Oh, next stop is us.”

Kurt followed Blaine’s lead and moved near the door to wait as the train slowed to a stop. When they emerged from the station, Kurt noticed that the area was bustling more than where they had met. Blaine placed a hand on the small of Kurt’s back and steered him along through the mass of people. 

Then he saw it, gigantic LCD screens and lights lit the area stealing his breath away. He didn’t know where to look first and was suddenly grateful for Blaine’s hand on his back so he didn’t have to watch where he was going. Blaine navigated them until they were in the middle of it all, people and cars rushing past on all sides and the screens ever-changing around him. Once they stopped, and Blaine’s hand was gone, Kurt turned in a circle where he was trying to take it all in. He knew his mouth had to be hanging open, and he looked just like the silly midwestern kid he was. He had seen pictures before, had watched as crowds of people sardined into the space every New Year’s Eve. But nothing prepared him for this moment. 

“It really is something isn’t it?” he heard Blaine whisper in his ear from behind him once he was still again.

“It’s amazing,” was all Kurt could manage to say. 

He turned to Blaine, he was looking at the billboards and signs with a sparkle in his eye as well. “I always- I imagined- one day- my face up there. Being on one of those advertisements for a show. It’s always been my dream.”

Kurt felt a lump in his throat and said without thinking, “Yea, me too. Ever since I was a kid.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, his smile even wider.

Kurt barely felt like he was breathing when he answered, “Since the first time I knew what Broadway was, I wanted to be on it.”

“Come on,” Blaine enthused, taking his hand and leading him away from Times Square. For a moment Kurt wasn’t sure what was happening and let himself be dragged behind him. Then- OH- there it was before him. Huge billboards dotted the street before him on either side, each for a different play or musical. Broadway. Kurt once again felt as if he didn’t know where to look first. Blaine kept an almost running commentary as he led Kurt from one famous theatre to the next talking about each show, telling those he had seen, those he still wanted to see. 

“This is the Winter Garden,” he said, looking at his watch. “It’s too bad it is after 7 and we can’t get tickets.  _ Mamma Mia  _ is closing this weekend. They haven’t said what will replace it- it’s weird. Usually, all the blogs are buzzing about the next new show, but with this one- nothing.”

“You’ve seen a lot of shows on Broadway, then?” Kurt asked, feeling something like panic. 

  
“I get rush tickets as often as I can,” Blaine said, not noticing the manic glint in Kurt’s eyes. “ _ Wicked _ was my first, and I have been hooked ever since. I figure since I am lucky enough to live here, I might as well take advantage.”

“I would love to see  _ Wicked, _ ” Kurt sighed.

Blaine walked them along at a more leisurely pace. “What was your first?” he asked. 

Kurt laughed bitterly. “As yet to be seen. I told you this was the first time I have gotten to see the city. I wasn’t exaggerating.”

“What about school? Don’t you go?” Blaine looked confused and a little sad. 

Kurt sighed, “About the only time I leave our apartment is to go to class. There and our apartment are all I ever get to see. I might as well still live in Ohio, for all of the City I get to enjoy.”

“Well then how are you with me now?”

Kurt shook his head and chuckled, “A stomach bug took out the gate keeper and I took my opportunity to see the city myself.”

Blaine looked up at him through his lashes, “Do you think if you were accompanied by someone who knew the city, your dad would let you out again?” 

He bit his lip as a blush spread across his cheeks. The sight caused Kurt’s heart to race. 

“I would really like to take you out as more than a tour guide. Maybe I could take you to your first Broadway play. That would be a memorable first date,- wouldn’t it?”

Kurt’s heart leapt into his throat, continuing its erratic beat there. He finally croaked out, “If I’m not grounded for the rest of my life after this adventure, I would like that- a lot.”

“Great. Maybe to raise our chances, we could, you know, get you home before he notices you are gone.”

The journey back to Kurt’s apartment was filled with small talk, just learning more about each other. Outside the building, they exchanged numbers before a very tentative good night. Kurt made it back in the apartment, only to be greeted by silence. He had no idea how he was going to explain knowing Blaine to Mrs. Bryant, but he wasn’t going to give up the chance to see Blaine again. As he slipped into his room he pulled his phone out and finally read the texts Mercedes had sent him hours ago. 

**Boy you had better do some explaining now!**

**If I don’t hear from you before 10, I WILL be calling your dad.**

**BTW, he’s cute. He better just not turn out to be a killer!**

He laughed before replying. 

**I’m home. All safe and sound. I just happened to find a cute and kind gay guy who showed me around the city before asking me out!!!!! And he loves Broadway.**

Her reply came almost immediately.

**I NEED more details than that! But did you tell him?**

All Kurt could do was hope that when he was completely honest with him, he wouldn’t hate him forever.    



	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kurt’s alarm woke him early as usual. He didn’t want to get out of bed, having spent most of the night on the phone with Mercedes reliving his entire outing with Blaine. In the end she promised not to say anything to Mr. Hummel or Finn, even promising to keep it from Rachel as well. Never before had Kurt realized just how hard it was to keep a secret from his friends and family. At least they all knew he was in New York and why, even if they couldn’t share with the world at large.

He stretched and forced himself out of bed, knowing he had a long day ahead of him. He was surprised, though, when he realized that the rest of the apartment was quiet. He quickly showered and dressed before making his way out of his bedroom. Mrs. Bryant was just emerging from her own room looking just as bad as she had the night before.

“Still sick?” Kurt asked, feeling bad for her.

She smiled sadly, “Unfortunately, but we don't have time to dwell on that now, you have a full schedule today.”

A plan began to form in Kurt's mind. “You know you don’t have to come with me. I’m just going to be at the studio all day and then back here. I could just take the car myself, and you could stay here and get better. Maybe call the doctor and see if there is anything she can do.”

He could tell the offer was tempting her but she said, “I don’t know how your father would feel-”

“The way I see it, it is really not much different than you riding with me. Plus, my dad wouldn’t want you to go out if you are this sick.”

“Maybe if I called him-” she began. 

“If you feel like you need to,” Kurt said, acting as if it didn’t matter to him either way. “But he also left these decisions up to you. It’s just a car ride, after all. After that, Mr. Michaels will be in charge anyway.”

She looked torn for a moment before her body seemed to relax. 

“Fine. Jeffrey knows where to go anyway, and you’ll be back before I know it.”

“Great,” Kurt smiled, trying not to let his excitement show. “Why don’t you go back to bed, and I’ll just finish getting ready to go. I’ll see you this afternoon.”

He watched as she retreated to her room, and he raced to grab the phone. He quickly called the car service, cancelling for the day, telling them Mrs. Bryant was sick. That finished, he grabbed his things and walked out the door, making sure he had his metrocard with him. In the elevator, he pulled up directions to the studio, making sure they were loaded before stepping out of the building. Alone, he walked the streets of New York, confident that he could get where he was going. He smiled to himself as the train pulled away from the station, and he didn’t falter. He couldn’t help thinking to himself that Blaine would be proud. He looked around at the other commuters, feeling like one of them. When he emerged once again he checked his clock and the route. He still had time to stop for coffee and some breakfast, and he steered himself into a small cafe. As he waited in line, he texted Blaine. 

**I managed to get out of the house again today. And your metrocard came in handy!**

By the time he placed his order, Blaine had responded. 

**I hope this was an authorized outing. I would hate for you to jeopardize our chances for that first date.**

Kurt felt a tug of guilt as he replied

**Not entirely authorized, but I was allowed to go to school on my own. Just neglected to mention I canceled the car. Not trying to mess up our chance at a date. I will ask my dad tonight. Wish me luck!**

His name was called, and he hurried out the door, making his way to the studio. He was still early so he sat on the stoop eating his breakfast and sipping his coffee as he watched the rest of the commuters passing by. He was always one of the first to arrive and so he wasn’t surprised when he walked in the studio to find only Todd waiting for him.

“Morning Kurt,” Todd called as Kurt set his bag down against the wall and pulled his jacket off. “Where’s Bryant? She actually leave you alone for once?” 

Kurt could feel himself flush; it wasn’t a secret that Mrs. Bryant was his constant companion, but he didn’t like the way Todd pointed it out. He liked it better when no one commented on the fact. 

“She’s sick, and I finally convinced her that at 17, I could actually get myself here without her help.”

Todd’s smile helped as he said, “Good for you,” clapping him on the back. “Now it’s time to work, let’s start with reps of 20.” 

As he left for the day, it was already after 5:00. Blaine had sent a text an hour before, obviously already out of school. He sent a quick one back before making his way back to the subway.

**Sorry, just heading home. I will call you as soon as I talk to my dad.**

He knew something was wrong as soon as he walked in the door. Mrs. Bryant was sitting on the couch, her arms folded over her chest, her face stormy. 

“I can’t believe you would take advantage of me when I am sick,” she said.

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked not sure what part she was talking about. 

“I called Jeffrey to see how close you were to being home, and he said you cancelled the car because I was sick. Did you even go to rehearsal today?”

“Yes, I did, of course I went. I just-” he sighed, “I just took the subway instead. Look, I’m sorry if you were worried, I’ve just been frustrated lately. Don’t you get tired of being chauffeured around the city all the time, only seeing it through windows?”

“I doesn’t matter what I want, I promised your dad-”

Kurt cut her off, “And I am going to talk to him about it. I should have a long time ago, but- I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, I wasn’t thinking about that. I just wanted to see the city.”

“Kurt- do you realize I could lose my job?”

“You won't. I will make sure he knows that it was all me. I promise,” he assured her, “I’m going to go call him right now. Did you tell him yet?”

She shook her head, “I wanted to make sure you were okay first. I hoped you just walked, if you weren't back in 15 minutes I was going to call you.”

Kurt headed to his room. Now more nervous than ever. He pulled his phone out and stared at it for a moment. This was it, his one chance to earn his freedom, or maybe doom himself to losing it all and moving back to Ohio. He just hoped that his dad would see reason and listen to what he had to say.

Kurt sat on his bed, weighing his phone in his hand. He wasn’t sure what to say to his dad, what other points he could make to get him to understand. He took a deep breath before unlocking his phone and making the call. The phone rang and rang so long Kurt was sure it would go to voicemail. He was surprised then when it was his father’s own voice that answered instead of the mechanical voice for his mailbox. 

“Hey, bud.”

“Hey, dad,” Kurt said, his voice shaking a bit. 

“Everything okay?” he asked. 

Kurt couldn’t help the small chuckle. His dad knew him so well. 

“Yea, I just- can we talk?”

“Anytime, you know that.” Kurt just hoped he would listen.

“Do you remember when you taught me how to drive?” Kurt asked. 

Burt Hummel laughed down the line, “Almost forced you to learn is more like it. You were so nervous to learn.”

“Yea,” Kurt said, “I didn’t think I was ready, but you took me out to the country and made me drive around for hours in your pickup truck. You told me that if I didn’t just do it I would never learn. You were right. I couldn’t just watch other people do it or read about it in a book, I needed to actually get behind the wheel.”

Burt laughed again, “After that first hour, you were a natural. You weren’t scared anymore, and you just did it.”

“And still you made me drive you around for hours every Sunday.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Burt reminded him. 

Kurt took a deep breath. 

“But then when you bought me my car, you researched, and you made sure I had the biggest, safest car you could afford. You told me you trusted me, you knew I would be safe, you just didn’t trust the other lunatics out there.”

“You love that car,” Burt defended. 

Kurt couldn’t deny that he missed driving sometimes but had no desire to drive in New York.

“Dad, I don’t want to take the car anymore,” he said.

“Well, I wasn’t planning on letting you drive anywhere near that city. I thought the drivers here are crazy, they all drive like little old grannies compared to there.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Kurt sighed, “I meant the car service here. I don’t want to do it anymore. It's just like learning to drive. I will never learn to navigate the city if I don’t just do it. Only  _ I’m _ not the one that is afraid this time.”

“Kurt, we have talked about this. I don’t feel comfortable with you walking around that city. You don’t know it, and New York has one of the highest crime rates-”

Kurt cut him off, “If I would have come here two years from now, I would have had to learn on my own. You wouldn’t have had a choice. You used to trust me. What did I do to break that trust?”

“It’s not you I don’t trust any more than it was with that damn car. You are my son, and it is important for me to make choices to keep you safe. Two years from now - I don’t know what I would have done, but I wouldn’t have liked it.” 

Mr. Hummel sounded upset, and Kurt knew that was no way to get his dad to agree with what he wanted. 

“All I am asking is, if she agrees, can Mrs. Bryant and I walk the city- not take the car?” 

Burt was silent for a moment, and Kurt held his breath waiting for an answer, hoping it was the one he wanted. 

Finally, Burt spoke, “If she agrees, then fine, you can cancel the car service, but only if she agrees, and I don’t want you going out without her.”

“But dad-” Kurt whined feeling five again. 

“No buts. When I am there in a couple of weeks we can discuss this further, maybe after seeing the city again- I may change my mind. But until then- don’t push it,” he warned. 

“Dad- please can we talk about this now,” Kurt insisted, not wanting to push him too far but also knowing he hadn’t hit on a very important point. 

“What is so damn important about this that it can’t wait until I am there?” he yelled. 

“I want to go on a date,” Kurt hurriedly said. 

His dad was quiet for a moment, then, “Back it up- what do you mean, date?”

“I met a guy. He seems really nice, and he asked me out. He has lived here a couple of years. He knows the city really well. If I am with him, can we go out... on a date?” Kurt said slowly, choosing his words carefully. 

“Just where did you meet him? Is he in the show or-”

Kurt huffed a breath, “I met him at a coffee shop, or rather outside of a coffee shop.”

“Just how old is this guy?” Burt asked. 

“I don’t know,” Kurt answered, “around my age. He is in high school.”

“Are you sure?” 

The questions were starting to annoy Kurt but he tried to keep his response even. He didn’t want to screw this up now.

“Unless colleges have started requiring uniforms, I am pretty sure.”

Burt sighed, Kurt could tell that he was losing patience, too. 

“I would rather you wait to go on this date until I can meet him. It’s only a couple more weeks until I’m there. After I meet him, we will see.”

“Dad-” Kurt hated how whiney his voice sounded. 

“Kurt- I have been more than fair here. I don’t see why this can’t wait.” 

Kurt wished he could see his dad’s face. He couldn’t gauge through the phone just how much more he could take. “In two weeks, everything is going to change. I want to go out with Blaine before - I don’t know what is going to happen, and I would like to go out with him as just Kurt- not with whatever hanging over my head.”

“He doesn’t know?” Mr. Hummel asked quietly. 

“No, and I would rather not tell him before I have to,” Kurt answered just as quietly. 

“Has Laura at least met him?”

Kurt knew he couldn’t lie, “No, um- I may have taken an unauthorized trip out when she was sick last night. I met him then. I promise if you let us go out, I will not leave the apartment alone again. Please.”

He could hear his dad huff in annoyance down the line. 

“You’re telling me you snuck out and you expect me just to let that slide and let you go out with this guy instead. What kind of parent do you think I am here?”

Kurt closed his eyes, “The kind of wonderful parent who will forgive me because the worst thing you have had to deal with is me sneaking out one time after having the freedom to go wherever I wanted within reason for years?”

Burt laughed, “I think I recall a call from your guidance counselor about a pair of shoes you ruined.”

“Okay, that’s true,” Kurt laughed too, unable to help himself. “I did learn my lesson with that one. You have to admit, I have been an easy teenager so far.”

“Besides moving ten hours away two years before I was ready,” Burt sighed again, but this time Kurt recognized it. It was the sound his dad made when he knew he couldn’t win. “Fine, go out with the kid. But I want to meet him when I get there.”

“If he is still around- I promise,” Kurt said, hopping on his bed in excitement. “Thanks dad- for everything.”

They talked for a few more minutes before ending the call. Kurt sat for a moment in wonder that everything he had asked for was actually going to happen. While he would have liked to have been given full freedom, knowing he would be able to travel the city, even with Mrs. Bryant by his side, was exhilarating. In a couple of weeks his dad would be here, and he wanted to be able to show him that the city wasn’t as bad as he thought and hopefully earn the rest of his freedom. He knew he still needed to talk to Mrs. Bryant about it but had an inkling that she wouldn’t be a problem. 

He couldn’t contain his smile, thinking that he was going to get to go out with Blaine. A date, he was going to get to go on a real date. All he had to do was make the call. He debated for a moment which to do first, call Blaine, or talk to Mrs. Bryant. 

He decided that it was probably best to talk to Mrs. Bryant first. He wanted to make absolutely sure that everyone was on the same page. He didn't want anything to mess this up. She assured Kurt she would be calling his dad to confirm their new travel arrangement. He couldn't be too bitter about it after sneaking out and lying the last two days. She did seem surprised to hear about Blaine and a date, but if she was judging him for it she didn’t let it show. When she grabbed her phone to call his dad, Kurt excused himself to his room again.

He dialed Blaine’s number before he could let the nerves take over. This was a nervous feeling entirely different than those he felt before talking to his dad. It wasn’t dread, but instead, his insides fluttered in a not entirely unpleasant way.

Once Blaine answered he said, “So how about that Broadway show you were talking about?”

“Really? Wow. Your dad said yes, then?” Blaine stammered over the phone.

“He did,” Kurt smiled. “Would it be too forward of me if I wanted to go out tomorrow night? I know it isn’t much notice but-”

Blaine cut him off, “Not too forward at all. In fact, I would like that a lot. I get out of school at three so I am free anytime after that.”

“My classes end at five, I know that doesn’t give us a lot of time before any of the shows, but- do you think we can make it work?” Kurt bit his lip as he waited for Blaine to answer.

“It may be cutting it close, but we could always have dinner after the show- that is if you don’t have to be home. When is your curfew?”

“He didn’t exactly give me one. I think as long as I let him know what I am doing and who I am with, we should be fine.” Kurt laid down on his bed, smiling at the ceiling.

Blaine laughed, “Wow, how did you manage that?”

“I just reminded him that he trusted me in Ohio. And pointing out that you knew the city helped.”

“So what show were you wanting to go to?” Blaine asked, his voice soft over the phone.

“Wicked, that is if you don’t mind seeing it again. I know Mamma Mia is closing, but Wicked has always been my dream.”

“They don’t rush Wicked tickets, it’s a lottery. I’m sorry Kurt, I just don’t have the cash to swing for the show full price. Not right now.” Blaine sounded so upset that he couldn’t do this for Kurt.

“Let me see what I can do. If I can’t get them we can try for something else. Would- would that be okay?” Kurt asked, he wasn’t sure what the proper etiquette for these things was. 

“If that is what you want. I’m sorry I can’t swing them myself.” Blaine still sounded so small.

“No need to be sorry,” Kurt assured him. “I’m really excited for tomorrow, even without the Broadway show. I -I want to get to know you better.”

Kurt was glad Blaine couldn’t see him. He knew he was blushing scarlet. “I- That's what I want, too. So what time do you want me to pick you up?”

“Six o’clock, my place? I can text you the address,” Kurt said, unable to contain his smile.

“Perfect,” Blaine said, before asking Kurt about his day. They talked for hours, and while the conversation flowed with ease, Kurt was mindful not to let anything slip that may lead to questions he wasn’t ready to answer.

Kurt stood in front of his mirror taking himself in. When he rushed home, he tried not to second guess the outfit choice he had made the night before. He knew he didn’t have time to start again from scratch. Now that he was dressed though, he felt like something was off. His pants clung to his legs accentuating his “assets”, his shirt was fitted perfectly as was his vest and a scarf was tied neatly around his neck. He looked incredibly put together, he looked perfect. He looked too perfect, Kurt realized. He looked like he was ready to walk the runway at New York Fashion Week, not the streets of New York City. He pulled the scarf and untwisted it from his neck before throwing it on his bed. He popped the first two buttons on his shirt and looked at himself once more. He huffed a breath and decided, he was ready for his first date. 

When he walked into the living room Mrs. Bryant was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the television. 

“What time should I expect you home?” She asked before smiling, “You look very handsome by the way.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, returning the smile. “We were going to go out to dinner after the show so I should be back around midnight. You don’t have to wait up for me.”

“You’re lucky your father didn’t send me out after you; he was tempted. I will be up until you return, boss’s orders,” she said, resuming flipping through the channels. 

Kurt had just rolled his eyes ready to make a retort when the door buzzed. He pushed the button to hear, “A Mr. Blaine Anderson to see you, Mr. Hummel.”

“I’ll be right down,” Kurt told the doorman breathlessly. 

Kurt said a hasty goodbye to Mrs. Bryant and rushed to the elevator. He could feel his insides shaking with nerves as he waited in the elevator. He knew he shouldn’t build this up too much in his mind, but he couldn’t help it. This felt like an important moment. Not just going and seeing his first Broadway show, not just it being his first date, but because of who waited in the lobby for him. Their conversation the night before had made him realize that Blaine was more than just cute and charming, there was something innately special about him.

Kurt emerged from the elevator, and there he was fidgeting by the doorman’s desk. Kurt looked him over in the moment before Blaine noticed him. He was dressed nicely, fitted slacks and a button up shirt. When Blaine turned around, Kurt’s heart clenched at the site of the bow tie around his neck and then again, at the sweet smile he gave Kurt.

“Wow, you look amazing,” Blaine said before extending his hand to him. “Are you ready to go?”

Kurt could feel his face flush, but took Blaine's hand anyway. “Absolutely.”

They walked along hand in hand for a moment before Kurt spoke again, “I thought you were cute in your uniform, but I think I like this even better.”

Blaine beamed at him, “Are you excited?” he asked.

“It almost doesn’t seem real,” he said, squeezing Blaine’s hand.

He chuckled. “You have a hard time believing good things, don’t you?”

Kurt ducked his head. “A little. Coming here has always been my dream, and now everything seems to be coming together, it just feels too good to be true sometimes. I promise I will get there, though.”

They continued to chat as they made their way to the subway station. Kurt gave Blaine a smug look when the train lurched away from the station, and he didn’t falter a bit. “See, I told you you would be a master before you knew it,” Blaine said.

Blaine purposefully took them through Times Square. Kurt didn’t think the sight would ever get old. Broadway was more crowded than it was the other night, as people were waiting on the sidewalks for shows, others were rushing to make it to their theatres. Kurt reveled in the moment, at being in this place with a sweet guy beside him. They entered the theatre and made their way to the box office to the Will Call window. When Kurt gave his name, the woman smiled at him before handing him his tickets. 

“Enjoy the show, Mr. Hummel.”

“Where are we sitting?” Blaine asked, obviously ready to lead the way once more. 

Kurt looked down at the tickets. “Orchestra A seats 110 and 111,” he read. 

Blaine gaped at him. 

“What?”

“I’m sorry, but how the hell did you get these seats?” Blaine asked, his eyes wide.

“A friend of the family. I asked him to see what he could do. Why?” Kurt asked, his heart quickening.

“You’ll see.” Blaine smiled.

It was clear what Blaine meant when they found the seats. They were four rows from the front, right in the middle. They were probably some of the best seats in the house.

“That must be one great friend,” Blaine said before taking his seat.

Kurt looked away but was smiling, “One of the best. This calls for more than a thank you note I'm afraid.” He looked over at Blaine and laughed, “Although I did tell him it was a date, so maybe he wanted to help me impress. Is it working?”

“Oh, you didn’t need his help, you are pretty impressive in your own right,” Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand again.

The show was everything Kurt imagined it would be and more. He sat mesmerized by every second on stage. He knew the story, he knew the songs word for word, but seeing it brought to life in front of him, larger than life, was more than he could have dreamed of. During intermission they raved over every moment they could until the lights dimmed again. Kurt wasn’t even ashamed of the tears he shed as they were standing and clapping with the rest of the crowd as the cast took their bows.

As they waited to be able to leave their seats, Blaine asked, “So did it live up to your expectations?”

“I have no idea how you haven't spent every night of your life in the theatre. It was amazing,” Kurt said, staring in awe at the empty stage.

Blaine laughed, “Well, even rush tickets add up. I want to be on the stage someday though, giving people this same feeling. Can you imagine how that must feel, knowing you have touched so many people at once?”

Kurt could answer completely honestly when he said, “I can’t, not yet. But I want to find out.”

Blaine smiled again, “Yes, me, too.”

Kurt took Blaine’s hand and squeezed it gently then led them out of the theatre. 

“Where to now?” He asked once they were outside. Kurt longed for the day when this would all be familiar to him. He didn’t want the city to lose it’s magic, but he yearned for it to feel like home. 

They made their way to a little whole-in-the-wall Italian restaurant, for once bypassing the hustle of Times Square, their hands still entwined. Their conversation bounced around from topic to topic, never faltering as they walked. Once seated, it continued to flow and Kurt bathed in the ease of it. Being with Blaine felt as natural as breathing. Kurt took a moment as they grew silent, to take in Blaine once more as he perused the menu. It almost seemed like a dream that he was there at all with this handsome man. 

“I really like you,” he blurted, turning bright red as Blaine looked up with his eyes wide. A feeling of panic washed over him for a moment before Blaine’s face broke out in an enchanting, delighted smile. 

“I like you too, Kurt.” Blaine beamed. “In fact, I was hoping we could do this again?” 

Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat as he nodded, “I would like nothing better.”

His heart pattered pleasantly in his chest as he finally turned his attention to the menu himself. 

By the time Blaine was walking him to the door, Kurt felt like he was floating. They bid each other tentative good nights. As the door latched behind him, Kurt rested his head against it. His only regret that evening was not kissing Blaine goodnight. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was glad Blaine was busy helping his mom on Saturday so he didn’t have to come up with an excuse why he was busy, himself, during the day. He knew he needed to tell Blaine, but he really wanted to do it in person. It hadn’t seemed right on the subway ride home following their date. Instead Kurt let himself get lost in Blaine and pushed this secret to the back of his mind. It was all that he could think about on Saturday, though. It came as a relief then when Mr. Michaels had told them he was only going to be working with the adults and Sarah on Sunday. That meant Kurt had two free days from rehearsal, and he hoped he could spend at least one of those with Blaine. He knew he needed to tell him before Monday though because by then the press release will have gone out, the last thing Kurt needed was to have Blaine read his name on one of his blogs first.

As soon as Kurt got the news, he began texting Blaine. Mrs. Bryant reprimanded him for texting while walking though, and he had to wait until he was back at his apartment to see if Blaine had even responded. He hadn’t. Kurt being who he was, began to panic after an hour with no response from Blaine. The longer it took, the more worried he became. It wasn’t until much later that he finally heard from Blaine. 

**Sorry it took so long, my mom and I were delivering cakes all day. I’m free tomorrow. We could picnic in Central Park. I’ll bring lunch if you bring dessert. My mom’s rule is no baking on Sundays ;) I could meet you at your place around 10.**

Kurt quickly responded, and they chatted for a few minutes before Blaine told him he was exhausted, so Kurt let him go. In minutes, Kurt was in the kitchen raiding the pantry trying to find the ingredients for a cheesecake. Mrs. Bryant came in to investigate the noise and shook her head at him before joining in to help. Together they made a decadent-looking dark chocolate cheesecake. Mrs. Bryant even ran to the store to pick up fresh raspberries for a compote to go with it. Kurt had never had as much fun with her before. He wished he would have asked her if she liked baking months ago.

When dessert was finished, Kurt began picking out an outfit for the next day before heading to bed.

Kurt was more nervous as he readied himself the next day than he had been for their first date. He wasn’t sure just how to bring it up. He tried to push it out of his mind, but it was constantly eating at him from the back of his brain. By the time Blaine picked him up, he was ready to just blurt it, but seeing him formed a knot in his throat, and the words stuck there. They walked together, Blaine telling Kurt about the lavish weddings and parties he had helped his mom deliver cakes to the day before. 

“It sounds wonderful,” Kurt told him as they walked into the park. “You must be proud of her.”

Blaine ducked his head, “I am. I mean when my dad left, she didn’t know what she was going to do. She had stayed home ever since my older brother was born, and all of a sudden she was going to have to fend for herself. I mean he pays child support and alimony, but it was going to be a big change for her. Moving here wasn’t easy, but we are making it work. I go to a magnet school, so that helps, saves her what she used to pay for private.”

“What school do you go to?” Kurt asked as they looked for a nice private spot for their picnic. 

“Lower East Side Manhattan School for the Arts. I was lucky to get in as a freshman, I almost missed the application deadline.”

Kurt’s mind drifted, of course Blaine would go to a school for the arts. Would he understand or resent Kurt, the small town Ohio boy who knew nothing about this world?

“Hey, I saw something interesting this morning. One of my blogs said there was a leak about the new Winter Garden show. They heard it is going to be  _ Peter Pan _ . They should start previews soon. They are usually cheaper. You want to go?’

“I can’t,” Kurt breathed before he knew the words were out of his mouth.

“I haven’t even said when it is. Do you- Is it that you don’t want to go with me?” Blaine looked hurt, and held the blanket he had been about to lay on the ground to his chest. “You have been awfully quiet. But you asked me out. If you don’t want to be here, you can just tell me.”

“No, it’s not that,” Kurt rushed to say.

“It’s just- you said you liked me- and now I can’t get more than a few words out of you- and you won't even look at me. I just get the feeling maybe this isn’t what you want.” Blaine wouldn't look at him. 

“Blaine, I want to be here; I want to be here with you. And I would like nothing better than to go to the Winter Garden with you. But I can’t-”

“Why not?” Blaine interrupted. 

“Because I’m Peter,” Kurt whispered. 

They stood staring at each other for a moment before Blaine asked, “What?” 

Kurt wasn’t sure if he hadn't heard, or maybe he just didn’t understand.

“I’m Peter,” Kurt said a little louder, glad there was no one else near enough to hear them.

Blaine looked at him a moment before laughing, and it wasn’t a pleasant sound. 

“God, everything I said to you in Times Square, all my dreams of the stage. I must have sounded so stupid to you.”

“No!” Kurt said, grabbing Blaine’s hand. “That was still me, I’m still the same lost Midwestern kid who couldn’t even find Times Square. Please just let me explain.”

“But you lied to me Kurt, you pretended like this was all new to you.” Kurt hated the hurt in his eyes.

“It  _ is _ all new to me. Please just let me explain. If you still want to go after, that’s fine, I’ll let you. But let me explain first.”

Blaine sighed, and Kurt was sure he was going to walk away, instead he flung out the blanket and sat down. “Okay, explain,” he said after Kurt just stared at him.

Kurt sat and looked at his hand, he couldn’t bear to see the hurt in Blaine’s eyes anymore.

“I was planning on telling you today, that’s why I have been a little weird. I was trying to work up the courage. I didn't know how to just say it.”

“Kurt,” it sounded like a warning.

“Most of what I told you before is true. I just left out some details. I moved here in November because of work, but not for my dad, for me. Six days a week I go to rehearsals in the morning, and we have a tutor work with us in the afternoon.  _ Those  _ are my classes. I don’t go to school. I’m an actor. From the moment I came here, I have been shunted from place to place in the back of the car. I’m never alone, I never get to enjoy the city. And then Wednesday night, my personal assistant, she’s like my nanny, or should I say my bodyguard,” Kurt explained bitterly, “got sick, and I snuck out of the apartment. That’s when I met you.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed and looked up at Blaine, his hurt was still there, but he also looked like he was really listening to what Kurt said. “A lot of reasons. At first it was just because I didn’t know if I could trust you. The producers and director wanted to keep the project very hush hush. If anything got out, and they traced it back to me, I’d be fired. Did you know that most Broadway contracts have a social media clause in them now? If you post information before it has been released, you will be replaced. I couldn’t risk you saying anything. I’d be back in Ohio before the end of the day.

Blaine shook his head, “I didn’t know that.”

“But there was more,” Kurt told him, looking at him again. “I really started to like you, and I wanted to see if you liked me for me. If you could like the inexperienced Ohio Kurt, then I guess I could believe it if you liked Broadway Kurt or even Broadway flop Kurt. I’ve never dated, and if I had told you before, I would have always thought that maybe that was the only reason you liked me.”

“But I told you I liked you, you couldn’t have told me then?” Blaine asked, his eyes clear now, just wanting to understand.

Kurt shrugged, “I was afraid of ruining a perfect night.”

Blaine laughed, disbelief clear in it. “How does this even happen? How do you get cast in a Broadway show and never see New York?”

“Ridiculous, I know,” Kurt said, shaking his head. “Mr. Michaels, the director, he saw me on TV in a cheerleading competition. He came to my school and wanted me to audition.”

“Because you were a cheerleader?” Blaine asked.

Kurt covered his face in embarrassment. “In the competition I sang a 14 ½ minute Celine Dion medley in French. He thought I could handle a role written for a woman while still being, you know, a guy.”

Blaine smiled, a first since the conversation had begun, “I may have to find this video.”

“I was amazing,” Kurt teased before becoming serious again. “I had to come to New York four times to audition for different producers, the casting director, and the choreographer. Mr. Michaels, he fought for me. No one else saw whatever he saw in me, and in the end they took a chance on me because of him.”

“You didn’t go exploring then?” Blaine asked.

“We would come for a day or two at a time, but my dad couldn’t leave his shop for more than that. There just wasn’t time.” Kurt laughed a little bitterly, “I told you he was extremely overprotective. I had some trouble back in Ohio, and he was afraid something like that would happen here. When I was officially cast, he insisted on the car and personal assistant.”

Blaine looked sadly at him. “I just wish you would have told me.”

“I know, and I was going to today. There will be an official press release tomorrow, and everything is going to snowball from there. I needed to tell you today. I didn’t want you finding out that way. I just didn’t know how to say, ‘Oh, by the way, I’m in a Broadway show that goes ‘into previews in two weeks, want to come?’”

“That could have worked,” Blaine laughed.

“Are you still mad at me?” Kurt asked, feeling small.

Blaine shook his head, “I was never  _ mad _ , just hurt and confused.”

“You don’t hate me?” Kurt asked tentatively.

“Kurt, I really like you, that was why I was hurt when I thought you were lying to me. I had more fun with you Friday night than I have had in a long long time.”

Kurt smiled genuinely at him, feeling his heart swell. 

“Hey I could give you a New York first- I can get you in to see a preview of our preview if you want.”

“I think I want to see it with an audience,” Blaine said before taking Kurt's hand, “but I can think of some other New York firsts we could share. You already gave me my first New York date, maybe you could be my first New York boyfriend as long as you promise to be honest from now on.”

Kurt was stunned for a moment and just looked from their hands to Blaine and back again a few times before he could finally form words. He smiled, flirting at Blaine, “I can think of a lot of New York firsts I might want to share with you.” His face grew solemn for a moment, “But, yes, I promise, no more lies.” 

They enjoyed their picnic, Kurt finally talking openingly about everything. It felt freeing not holding back on this huge part of his life. Blaine told him the blogger had overheard someone in the box office at the Winter Garden talking about the next show. Kurt was just glad that the leak could be in no way associated with him. When the food was gone, they lazed around on the blanket, watching the clouds and talking before Blaine apologized that he had to be home in time for supper, apparently Sunday dinners were as big in the Anderson household as Friday night dinners were to the Hummels. 

When he entered the apartment, Mrs. Bryant looked up from her book. “You know I am going to meet this young man soon, right?” she said with a smile on her face. 

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully at her, “I’m sure you will eventually.”

Eventually came the next day. Kurt was bouncing on his heels in front of the Lower East Side Manhattan School for the Arts, Mrs. Bryant by his side. He was so excited he didn’t even mind her chaperoning him on his little adventure. Mr. Michaels had called him earlier and told him. He had been avoiding all media especially after Blaine had texted him that morning only saying,  **Nice article.** He had been too nervous to look. He didn’t want to know what the Broadway fanatics had to say about a complete nobody starring in  _ Peter Pan.  _ After the call from James, though, he knew there was no one else he wanted to share this with, and a simple text just would not do. He knew that Blaine was due to get out of school any minute, the timing of Blaine’s previous texts combined with a quick google search let Kurt know all he needed to. He stilled when a flood of plaid skirts and blue pants came streaming out of the building. He craned his neck trying to find Blaine amongst the other students. By some miracle he spotted him, walking with a group of boys, some of whom he recognized from the cafe. He made a beeline for them, not taking his eyes off Blaine so he wouldn’t lose him. 

He could feel his heartbeat picking up as he neared. When he was just a few feet away he called, “Blaine!” En masse the group turned towards him, Blaine with a smile. Some of the group looked curious, a few others looked almost in awe. Kurt tried to ignore the audience as he reached Blaine. 

“What are you doing here, Kurt?” Blaine asked his smile still firmly in place, easing Kurt’s nerves. 

Kurt wanted to reach out and take Blaine’s hand but he was still mindful of the crowd around them. “I was wondering if you were free, there is something I want to show you.”

“We were just going to go get some coffee,” Blaine said looking over to his friends, “but I am sure they wouldn’t mind if my boyfriend wanted to steal me away.”

Kurt could feel his cheeks heating up. Before he could speak one of the other boys spoke, “I don’t know about that Blaine, especially since you haven’t even had the decency to introduce us to said boyfriend.”

Kurt looked at the boy, his eyebrows were raised, and he looked stern, but before Kurt could worry too much, he winked at Kurt and smiled. 

“Sorry Wes, you’re right.” He moved to stand next to Kurt and took his hand, “Everyone, this is Kurt.”

He then began rattling off names of all those assembled. Kurt couldn’t have remembered them if he tried. The only one he knew for sure was Wes. 

Wes held his hand out, and Kurt was glad he didn’t have to release Blaine’s to shake it. “We are all planning on getting tickets to a preview for your show. Congratulations on that, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Kurt breathed. “It’s all still sinking in.”

“I’ll see you guys later,” Blaine said pointedly, and the group waved and began to walk off, only a few catcalling and teasing as they left. “Sorry about them. What do you want to show me?”

“Just follow me,” Kurt said with an impish grin so reminiscent of the character he was soon to bring to life on stage. In actuality, as they had planned, Kurt followed Mrs. Bryant as she led the way; Kurt was thankful, however, that Blaine pretended not to notice. As they walked Kurt asked Blaine about his day.

“It was just school,” Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. “Although I did read this fascinating article about this mysterious unknown who is opening  _ Peter Pan _ soon at The Winter Garden. My friends did not believe that it was my boyfriend until they compared the picture we took yesterday with the one in the article.”

Kurt bumped his shoulder into Blaine’s. 

“Seriously. Please tell me about your day. I don’t want this to be all about me.”

“Besides the article it was just  _ school _ . I’m sure your day was way more exciting than mine,” Blaine said, shaking his head, not looking at Kurt. 

Kurt tugged at his hand until Blaine looked over at him once more. 

“Do you want to know about my exciting day? I tried to sleep in, but I was too nervous. Then I sat around the house trying to lose myself in bad TV to ignore the world around me and not worry about all the people who would now be judging me, worried that they are going to see me for the fraud that I am. I sat in a little bubble all day until I could steal you away.”

Blaine looked at him in disbelief. Kurt tried to explain, “My days… besides the circumstances that brought me here, are not as exciting as you think. Everyday except Monday, I go to the studio, we rehearse, we eat, we rehearse some more, and then I work with a tutor for school. I don’t have any friends. I’m not young enough or have anything in common with the Lost Boys. The adults have families or friends and don’t want to hang out with the 17-year-old new kid. The only other cast member my age is insufferable. Mrs. Bryant is the only person I spend any time with, and she is paid to do it. Now I have you, and I want to hear about your day. Sometimes I miss having a normal life, I miss just being a teenager. So, please, tell me about your day.”

Blaine looked up at him through his lashes, a blush coloring his cheeks. 

“In History we are studying the Revolutionary War. We have to write mock diaries from the point-of-view of our assigned historical figure. So I have been researching Lafayette. Then I had AP Calculus. Thankfully, Mr. Larken doesn’t believe in homework. I get enough of that class when I am in there.” Blaine laughed, and Kurt couldn’t help his own smile. 

Blaine continued to explain to Kurt about his day. Kurt never thought he would be excited to hear about classes, but hearing about the advanced curriculum Blaine was exposed to compounded with the arts classes, Kurt found himself a little jealous. Along with English Composition, AP Biology, and Italian III, Blaine was taking dance for non-dance majors, musical theatre, and vocal performance. 

“It sounds wonderful,” Kurt sighed wistfully. 

Blaine laughed and looked at Kurt in amazement, “You are getting ready to open on Broadway, and you think my day sounds wonderful?”

“My school… my old school, I never felt challenged. The classes were boring and superficial, even the AP classes were a joke. No one ever took them because we knew we would never learn enough to actually pass the tests. Our electives were even worse. I was signed up to take Glee Club and Home Ec for the third year in a row. There were no other music classes besides band, and we didn’t have a theatre department. Even Glee was taught by the Spanish teacher. I only had a handful of what I would call friends and only a couple I was kinda close to. I would have killed to go to a school like yours.” 

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand. “One of the best things about the show is I know I don’t have to go back to that. I know we will run at least until May. By then I will have finished up my junior and senior year work, and I will be 18 so I can graduate.”

A smile quirked Blaine’s lips, “So you won’t go back to Ohio, you are in New York to stay?”

“My dad… I don’t think he realizes it yet, but yea, I’m in New York to stay,” Kurt said breathlessly, a feeling of pressure like an invisible band wrapped firmly around his chest, waiting for Blaine’s reaction. 

“Good,” Blaine smiled softly before leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “That means I don’t ever have to say goodbye to you, not really.”

The band around Kurt’s chest broke, and he let out a stuttering breath. “All the more reason to stay here.”

The crowds around them were getting thicker, and Kurt took a moment to look around them. They were almost there. They crossed one last street before landing in the middle of Times Square. 

“Here we are,” Kurt said, drawing to a halt beside Mrs. Bryant. “Oh, by the way this is Mrs Bryant.”

“Nice to meet you at last Blaine,” Mrs. Bryant said giving Blaine an impish grin. 

“You too. Um, Kurt,” Blaine laughed. “We’ve been here before, I showed it to you that first night, remember?”

“You did, but there is something here I want to show you.” 

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand trying to rein in his growing excitement. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mrs. Bryant nod her head in the direction of one of the electric billboards that had just gone black. 

“Look,” he pointed to the sign just as it began to light up again. 

There, larger than life, Peter Pan loomed over the crowd, his feet planted firmly on the ground shoulder-width apart, his hands on his hips, bright and colorful against the white background. His chin was raised slightly with a mischievous turn on his lips. Words surrounded him. “The Winter Garden Presents Kurt Hummel as  _ Peter Pan. _ ”

Kurt’s heart seemed to stop at the sight above him. It felt like a glorious dream, one he never wanted to wake up from; a handsome boy by his side, holding his hand, and his name and image appearing in lights in the middle of Times Square. His breath came in shudders as his eyes began to burn with unshed tears. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, just lost in the moment and the feel of Blaine’s hand squeezing his. 

“Oh, my god,” he heard Blaine whisper beside him. Kurt could feel his mouth hanging open. Even knowing what he was bringing them here to see didn’t lesson the shock of it actually happening. He tried to blink back tears that couldn’t be kept at bay. 

Mrs. Bryant put a warm hand on his shoulder, her voice proud as she said, “Just look at you.”

Kurt swiped at the tears on his face with one hand as he squeezed Blaine’s with the other, finally able to move. A laugh came unbidden as he asked, “Is this really happening?”

He could feel Blaine bouncing on his heels beside him. “Oh my god, it really is. That’s you, Kurt! You did it, you’re one of those people now that people are going to look up at and want to be.”

Kurt turned his eyes, landing on his boyfriend beside him. His face was so full of admiration, no negative emotion tinting it. 

“Thank you for sharing this with me.” 

Kurt smiled at Blaine. “It’s like a dream… everything about it. Times Square, me up there, and you. Mostly you.” 

He wanted to tell him how lonely he had been, how much he longed for someone to notice him, to be interested in him. There was so much he wanted to say about how this was all the more special with Blaine by his side, but the words wouldn’t come. He was filled with entirely too many emotions; he couldn’t sort them out into words. It didn’t matter in the end, just seeing the unreserved joy on Blaine’s face, he thought he understood. 

“Pictures!” Mrs. Bryant practically cheered. “First, just Kurt and then, the two of you.”

Kurt turned around and posed for Mrs. Bryant and Blaine, his gargantuan form behind him. He saw people behind them staring for a moment before they, too, began taking his picture. He hated that they were intruding on their private moment, but he also knew if the roles were reversed he wouldn’t have hesitated to snap a pic of an up-and-coming Broadway star. 

After a few pictures Mrs. Bryant urged, “Ok, Blaine, you get in there, too.”

Without hesitation, Blaine handed Mrs. Bryant his phone, walked next to Kurt, and slid his arm around his waist. He didn’t seem to mind the random tourist snapping pictures of the two of them. He just beamed as he looked between Kurt and Mrs. Bryant. 

For a moment Kurt’s smile faltered as he watched the crowd with cameras grow. His heartbeat picked up in an unpleasant way, but then Blaine was squeezing his side and whispering in his ear, “Ignore them, don’t let them steal this moment from you.”

Kurt looked over at Blaine’s easy smile and couldn’t help but return it. His heart squeezed in an entirely different way, but it was a pleasant, hopeful feeling. It felt like falling, like flying. 

“Kurt dear, let me see your face,” Mrs. Bryant called over to him. When he turned to her, his smile lit his entire face. 

The pictures taken, Mrs. Bryant waved them over, and Blaine confidently took Kurt’s hand as they walked toward her. The crowd around them seemed to forget their existence, and turned their attention to one of the other thousand things to see. 

“Here you go dear,” she said, handing Blaine his phone back. “I know you two probably want to go do something, so I will just see you at home, Kurt. Just remember, we have an early day tomorrow, and don’t stay out too late. I need my beauty sleep, and your father will have my head if I go to bed before you get home.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, surprising her by bringing her into a hug. 

She patted his cheek and then walked away. They watched her retreating figure for a moment before Kurt turned to Blaine. 

Kurt turned to Blaine, “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“It isn't over yet,” Blaine winked.

Kurt could feel his heart racing, his breath was short, and all he could do for a moment was stare at Blaine’s plump inviting lips. His eyes shifted back up to Blaine’s. Kurt bit his lip at being caught, but then Blaine’s eyes drifted back down to his lips, and Kurt knew he wasn’t the only one feeling this. Kurt leaned down closing the distance and captured Blaine’s lips with his. For a second their lips just pressed together, a simple kiss, but then Blaine’s hand cupped the back of Kurt’s neck. Kurt drew in a quick breath through his nose, and their lips began to move together. His hand found its way to Blaine's face, and he swiped his tongue lightly against Blaine’s lips and then inside his mouth. They stood kissing in the middle of Times Square, oblivious to those around them. Kurt finally pulled away and rested his forehead against Blaine’s. 

“I officially have the best first kiss story of anyone I know.”

  
  



End file.
